Poorly At Playlist
by TrySomeCats
Summary: Summary: Dan gets sick during Playlist live and has to stay in bed. (Seen through the vlogs of other youtubers) Contain Phan fluff!


_Summary: Dan gets sick during Playlist live and has to stay in bed. (Seen through the vlogs of other youtubers) Pairings: Phan!_

**Part 1 Day 1: Cat's vlog**

"Hey everyone!" Cat smiled into the camera she held in front of her face. "So it is the second day of Playlist live, and right now I am at the store on a quest. Dan has apparently come down with like...some sort of bad illness. It sort of sounds like the flu, or some sort of bug…."

She trailed off as she reached the pharmacy part of the store. "Anyways, Phil has sent me here to pick up medicine for a fever, sore throat, and cough. He's in their hotel room with Dan right now. Dan's like, really upset because they were going to do their performance thing tomorrow, but the odds aren't looking good now."

The scene switched, and Cat was now in a hotel room.

"Okay guys, I have arrived back from my mission to get medicine. I got several different kinds, because Phil didn't really specify. But anyways, I'm in their room right now."

The camera turned to face Phil, who was opening a medicine package. "Say hi Phil."

"Hey!" The black haired youtuber said, a little distracted as he prepared the medicine. "Thanks for getting all of this stuff Cat. You really went all out."

Cat faced her camera once again. "It's true guys! I did go all out. I got liquids, pills, a thermometer, throat spray stuff...seriously, everything!"

"Bloody fuck!" Dan's voice came from somewhere off camera, and Phil dropped what he was doing to go over to him.

"Is he…?" Cat trailed off, eyes widening. "Oh, yup, he's getting sick. Okay, I'm going to go now guys. I'll keep you updated."

The camera cut out, and then went to a different scene switch. Now Cat was laying on the bed in her own hotel room.

"Okay guys, so here's the deal," She said tiredly into the camera. "Dan's pretty sick. He's not going to be able to get out of bed for the remainder of Playlist live. So sorry to whoever came to meet him. Just know that he's really, really upset about it. He even wanted to try and brave through it tomorrow, but Phil won't let him, and I agree with Phil."

She paused to take a breath. "So make sure to wish Dan to get well soon! Goodnight everyone!"

**Part 2 Day 2: Louise**

"Aloha sprinklerinos!" Louise's bright and cheerful face was looking at the camera. "Right now I am with my two favorite boys. Except one of them is feeling quite poorly right now."

The camera turned to face the bed, where Dan was tucked tightly under the blankets. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was mussed, and he looked shaky and weak. In other words, he was very sick. Phil was sitting close by, cross legged beside on on the bed and fiddling with the tv remote in his hands.

"Don't film me, I look dreadful," Dan said hoarsely, covering his face quickly.

"Oh Dan," His vlogging friend cooed. "No you don't. You look absolutely adorable. I think I like you better than normally this way."

"He is a lot quieter like this," Phil commented with a small grin.

Dan uncovered his face so he could glare at Phil. Louise turned the camera back towards herself.

"Anyways, my favorite all time boy has a fever and tummy bug. Make sure to send him lots of hugs and kisses...well maybe not, or you could get sick as well. Actually by the time I upload this he'll probably be better. Sorry, I'm rambling…"

Louise turned the camera back towards Dan and Phil, who were now bickering over medicine.

"Phil, I just took some of that a few hours ago!"

"It says take some every four hours Dan, it's been almost five."

"But Cat got like, the worst flavor ever. It doesn't taste like grape whatsoever," The browned eyed boy complained before breaking into a coughing fit.

"See Dan, you need it," Phil told him. "If you take it then as I reward we can get a kitten."

"Phil," Dan sighed. "That reward wouldn't work for two reasons. One, we're not allowed to have pets in our apartment. Two_, you're allergic to cats!_"

Phil pouted. "The benefits would outweigh the odds."

"Jeezus Christ," Dan muttered, grabbing the cup from Phil and downing it in annoyance. Then he realized once again how horrible it was and started gagging.

Louise turned the camera towards her own face once again. "Oh no, I think Dan's going to die if we don't get him something to drink. I'll talk to you soon!"

The camera went black for a moment as it switched scenes.

"Alright my lovely viewers, I have spent most of the evening as Nurse Louise, but I think it's time to head back to my own room now. Say goodbye to the boys!"

The camera swung around to see….Dan cuddled into Phil's side, the latter with his arms wrapped around the ill youtuber. Both of them saw the camera and jolted apart.

"Louise!" Dan complained. "Make sure to cut that part out of your vlog before you post it. The shippers would go crazy."

"Oops, sorry," Louise giggled, clearly not sorry. "Well, goodbye my beautiful Philip, and sweet dreams my adorable Daniel."

Phil waved, and the vlog switched to Louise back in her hotel room.

"That's about all you're going to see today. I'm going to order some room service and then probably pass out. I'll see you all later!"

**Review for more Phan fun, please! :)**


End file.
